Leave
by Rainbow Dust
Summary: "I'm so sorry, Sirius-"   Her voice broke with the words.  - Another angsty piece of Marlene/Sirius. Oneshot.


A/N:

Hello dear reader! So because I suck at updating my multi chapter fiction I decide to write another one shot (mind you this will be my story number 30 and that makes me insanely proud).

It's not my longest piece and it's another try of angst, sometimes angst likes me and sometimes it hates me, you'll be the judge of how it felt about me today. At the bottom I'll most probably thank you for reading, we'll just have to see if you read down to check out if I did or not..

~ Leave ~

All he saw were flashes.

Flashes of things.

Flashes of faces.

Flashes of hair.

He saw hands.

He felt the tugging.

He heard the yelling.

But he couldn't focus on what was happening around him.

He could only focus on the one in his arms.

It was until he reached the bed - and had put her down- and was pushed aside and out of the room by a Dorcas Meadowes-the healer-that he let himself to breathe normally and look around.

"-_Sirius! _Where is she?"

"She's with Dorcas." he replied, finally turning to Lily that had followed him inside the house.

"Thank Merlin," the red head breathed out, clutching her side and turning to her boyfriend. "Dorcas' gonna make her alright."

James smiled, nodded and wrapped his arms around Lily.

Sirius fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Lets go heck on the others?" James offered and Lily nodded.

"Let us know when she can have visitors Sirius," Lily said, waving at the black haired man.

"Sure," he said sighing as he watched his friends walk away.

He eyed the doors slightly, before he decided taking a seat on the couch would be okay.

He let his back fall back and his eyes started to close.

But it was okay, she was going to be okay.

He had saved her.

Bellatrix hadn't been able to finish her off.

He had saved her.

* * *

><p>"Sirius-"<p>

He groaned, keeping his eyes closed.

"_Sirius-"_

He finally forced himself to open his eyes and was greeted by the brunette known as Dorcas Meadowes.

"She's asking for you."

His eyes opened wider as he pushed himself up from the couch, almost pushing Dorcas from his way as he made it over to the bedroom.

He stopped dead in his steps as his eyes made contact with the girl on the bed.

She didn't look like herself.

Sure, she had the same hair, but it seemed more dirty and ruffled than usually when it was spread like that on the pillow.

Sure, those were her lips, but they were too fainted and dry instead of the ruby smooth wet color they were usually.

Sure, it were her eyes that stared back at him, but they were too sparkly, too glossy.

Almost like she was crying.

Even the blue color of her eyes seemed more dead than normal.

Her hand reached up and pushed a stray of sweaty hair from her face.

She moved her lips to wet them but as she did she gave out a sigh, painful sigh.

"How'r you feeling?" he finally choked out after a small moment of silence.

Her lips formed a smile, but it made it even more obvious how there was something wrong with her.

"So, so." she said.

He froze.

Even her voice.

Even her beautiful voice was weird

It was more raspy and dry than usually, and so… so weak.

He forced himself to walk over to the bed and sit down.

He hesitated before he let his fingers touch her forehead.

It was burning.

"Dorcas tried to take care of the wounds," Marlene said, pronouncing each word slowly as if it was too much pain to talk.

Her hand reached for her stomach and stroked over the cover that covered her.

He reached out his other hand and pulled the covers off.

Red.

All he could see was red.

Red marks.

Red blood.

Red huge wound slashed over her stomach.

She reached forward and dragged the cover back over herself, hissing in pain as she did.

"I-" he stopped, not knowing what to say, he just knew he should say something.

He looked at her face.

He swore it looked more life-like earlier.

It was like it was fading and paling in front of his eyes.

She gave away another groan of pain.

Her breathing was getting raspier and harder.

Her heart beating faster.

"Oohh.."

So much pain.

She closed her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks as they sat in silence.

He reached out for her hand and squeezed.

She didn't squeeze back, she probably couldn't.

He wasn't sure if it was seconds, minutes or maybe hours that passed, until she spoke again.

Her voice was weaker than it had been ever before.

Weaker than it had been the last time she cried in front of him

Weaker than it was when she found him snogging another girl on the couch.

Weaker than it had been when her dad had died.

Weaker than it had been the night back in sixth year when she broke up with him.

Weaker than it had ever been.

And it wasn't like her to be weak.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius-"

Her voice broke with the words, her eyes locked with his and her weak fingers slightly squeezing his.

He wanted to tell her that she had nothing to apologize for.

That she shouldn't be apologizing when she wasn't doing anything, when she wasn't going anywhere.

Everything was going to be okay, he had saved her!

"Don't-" he said, his voice as strong as he could force it to be.

"Tell me you'll forgive me," She whispered, her fingers wrapping themselves around his tighter.

"Marlene-"

"_Please_"

"I will." _But you're not going anywhere. _

"Thank you," she whispered, letting her eyes close again.

He squeezed her hand. "Don't leave me."

His voice was almost as weak as hers.

She smiled through the tears. "I won't ever leave you Sirius."

And with those words Marlene McKinnon's hand stopped squeezing Sirius Black's fingers.

Her body stopped moving.

Her chest stopped heaving.

Her eyes closed.

But her smile didn't falter.

Until her heart stopped beating.

Sirius kept clutching her hand, ignoring his own tears that blurred his vision.

He didn't even notice the screams filled with pain from Lily when she entered the room minutes later.

All he could see was the girl in the bed, who's fingers were still intertwined with his, even though they were as cold as ice, colder than they had been before.

_She left. _

And with that thought Sirius Black let go of the cold faded white hand and all he could hope for was that he'd sometime, someday find Marlene McKinnon again, and that time he'd make sure she'd never leave him again.

* * *

><p>AN:

Thank you for reading. Review?


End file.
